


Take A Break

by MrCeciltheScientist (ChessPargeter)



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Gay, M/M, Roommates, Suggestive Themes, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 18:55:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9456014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChessPargeter/pseuds/MrCeciltheScientist
Summary: Alex is stressed about his thesis, so John takes him out. Neither expected where it would lead.





	

Hamilton stared at his brightly lit computer screen. His eyes strained on every Times New Roman letter. Soft Vivaldi music, what he always used for work, blasted in his cheap can headphones. No one told him writing a master's thesis would be so stressful. Well, Gil told him it would, and Herc, and John, and Professor Washington. Ok so maybe a lot of people warned him. But Alex was nothing if not determined. So he was damn well gonna finish this paragraph. Then maybe the next one.

“Your eyes are gonna fall out if you keep staring at your screen like that, y’know,” a voice said from behind him.

“Need to finish this,” Hamilton whispered, fingers click-clacking across the keys.

John sighed and took the seat across from his roommate at their tiny kitchen table. He cradled his chin in his small palm, staring at the man. The screen light illuminated his strained face and stressed eyes. He softly mouthed along to his typing like always. John had been seeing more of this behaviour lately, and it wasn’t easy to watch. Alex’s stress levels about his thesis had reached amazing heights in the last few weeks. Sleep was infrequent, and fun had become a distant stranger. John felt that needed to be remedied.

“Alex,” John said calmly, “you need to take a break.”

“Can’t,” he muttered. “Running out of time. Need to write it all down.”

John huffed. He pressed two fingers to the back of his laptop, and slowly started pushing down.

“Hey hey!” Alex shouted. “Stop that! I’m working!”

“And you’ve been working for weeks! Alex, if you keep going like this, you’re gonna burn out. The thesis may be done, but you’ll drop dead.” John stood up and leaned over to stare down his friend. He stared directly into Alex’s strained brown eyes. “You. Need. To. Take. A. Break.”

Alex sighed and hung his head. “I hate it when you’re right.”

John grinned. “But I love it when you admit it. C’mon, get your coat. We’re going to have some goddamn fun.”

* * *

The loud pop music blasted in the bar. Glass slammed on wood as people took shots. Whoops and hollers erupted from the sauced post secondary students, caused by a combination of cheers over alcohol consumption and dirty dancing. John and Alex sat at the bar with their friend.

Alex sipped from his beer bottle, scowling slightly

“It’s too loud in here,” he yelled to John.

“Oh shut it. You’re just trying to get out of this. Lighten up,” John replied.

“I agree, Al,” Herc interjected, holding up his whiskey. “You’ve been working non-stop for days! Weeks! Taking you out is a great idea.”

Herc slapped John’s back, making John wince slightly.

“You just want an excuse to come to your favourite bar, Herc,” Alex muttered.

“It’s an, added benefit. The prettiest ladies are always here.”

Hercules turned his eyes to the dance floor, gaze wandering over the impossibly pretty Columbia university patrons. Gil was already out there, dancing closely with Adrienne, his girlfriend. John rolled his eyes and groaned.

“We’re here for Alex, Herc. Not to find your next hook-up.”

“I don’t understand why we can’t do both.” Herc was staring intently at a dazzling girl in green. She gave him a sultry wink and wave. Herc was a goner.

“Excuse me, gentlemen,” Hercules said, putting down his glass, “destiny is calling.”

Herc walked briskly and started moving to the rhythm next to his apparent destiny. They were so close John swore they were sharing oxygen.

“Ugh,” he muttered. “So much for it being a boy’s night.”

“It stopped being a boy’s night the second Adrienne got here,” Alex said. “Gil can never take his eyes off her.”

“Tell me about it! Man, those two...makes me wonder if I’ll ever find something as good as that.”

“You getting romantic on me, Laurens?” Alex wiggled his eyebrows for effect, making John roll his eyes and chuckle.

“Oh definitely not. You know me, Al. Never looked at a girl twice. Heart of steel. Unlike you, Mr. Romantic Poet. Remind me, what was some of the prose you sent to Miss Schuyler?”

Hamilton groaned and held his forehead. “Don’t remind me of that time, John. I was helplessly in love.”

“Definitely helpless. Pity she broke up with you.”

Alex sighed, taking a swig of beer to wash the memory down. “Don’t remind me of that either, please. Wound is still not fully healed.”

John put an arm around his friend’s shoulder. Alex relaxed in John’s embrace. His friend always made him feel better, no matter what. He laid his head on John’s shoulder, nestling in the crook of his neck, and breathed out a long sigh.

“Sorry, Al,” John whispered. “I know you miss her.”

“I do,” Alex muttered in reply. “But I miss Eliza herself less and less every day. She was a great girl, but I understand why she ended it. I didn’t want her. Just the relationship. Being that close with someone, y’know?”

“I wouldn’t know, Al. The person I’m closest to is, well...you.”

Al flicked his eyes up John. He was smiling softly at Al, gently stroking his friend’s dark hair, which was a bit oily from lack of showering. John was always so kind to him. No matter what, he was there for Alex. His best friend. His person.

Alex scolded himself internally for being so mushy. He’d promised to stop doing that after Eliza. His romantic nature had gotten him in enough trouble. From his overly sappy and too quickly serious relationship with Eliza, to his weird sex-less intellectual fling with her married sister, and most recently his torrid but ultimately detrimental friends-with-benefits “thing” with Maria. Nothing romantic ever worked out for him. The only constant attachment in his life was John. Warm, safe, kind John. Alex could just rest his head on John’s shoulder. Hell, he could even fall asleep there...

Alex let out a yawn and blinked his eyes rapidly. John immediately noticed.

“You getting tired, Al?” he asked kindly.

“Mm, a bit. Noise is getting to me too,” Alex replied.

“Then let’s get back home.”

John let Herc know they were going, but he was too occupied with flirting with the green lady to really notice. The pair made their way back home.

* * *

 Alex almost skipped to down the hallway. The 3/4s of a beer he drank had finally loosened him up a bit. He wasn’t incoherent or irrational. He felt relaxed and happy, for the first time in quite a long while.

“You look chipper,” John chuckled.

“I feel happy,” he replied in a slight sing-song.

“Told you going out was a good idea.”

“You were right, dear Laurens!”

Alex pulled out his key and inserted it in the lock. It stuck, no unlocking click to be heard. Laurens crossed his arms and tapped his foot.

“Wrong key, dingus,” he chuckled.

Hamilton smacked his forehead. “Of course! Key making people should make keys look different. Stupid confusion causing assholes...”

“You could’ve said that in a few less words.”

Alex grinned a toothy grin at John. “I’m a man of too many words. You know that, my dear, sweet Laurens.”

John rolled his eyes, but there was a sort of admiration in his smile. Like there always when Alex made his little quips. Alex heard the click of the lock, and threw the door open. He stood in a triumphant pose.

“I am victorious!” he proclaimed.

“Congratulations, Alexander. You’ve won the Great War of the Door,” John said in a sweet, slightly condescending tone.

Alex shot him a glare before marching into their dorm. John followed suit, kicking the door behind him, slipping off his Blundstones and sweaty socks. Alex spun, danced, and hummed as he made his way into his bedroom. John kept following, making sure his tipsy friend didn’t get a concussion or something.

Alex sat down on the mattress, and struggled to take off his converses. He pouted and groaned when the tied shoes wouldn’t come off. John sighed, arms crossed and leaning against the door frame.

“You need to undo the laces first, numbskull,” he muttered.

Alex looked at him with a big smile. “You’re right again, you sweet man. My fingers are a bit wonky. Little help?”

John smirked, before kneeling down in front of his friend. His nimble digits undid the white strings with relative ease. Even tipsy himself, John was able to complete the task, earning a pleased seal clap from his friend.

“Hooray for John!” he yelled.

“You are so easy to please,” he mumbled in reply.

“Maria would disagree with you. She said I was too demanding. Kept telling her what to do, non-stop.”

“I thought you two only had sex.”

“Exactly. She said I spoke too much before, during, and after. I distinctly remember her saying, ‘if I wanted to be talked at so much during sex, I’d screw a damn speak and spell.’”

John stifled a laugh. He got the second shoe and started pulling off Alex’s white athletic socks. “You are definitely talkative. I find it charming, though.”

Alex grinned again. He swore his chest fluttered. Must be the booze. “Thank you, John. You’re one the few people who thinks that.”

John looked up at him sweetly. His eyes were kind and caring. _There’s that damn flutter again_ , Alex thought.

It wasn’t something he’d felt before. With Eliza, he felt like he was in a haze of blind bliss. Like the world was this distant place that couldn’t get his attention. It was a place you couldn’t stay in forever, as shown by their dead relationship. Conversations with Angelica were intellectually fulfilling. She was a definite equal he could banter with. But they never could bring themselves to a romantic place, out of respect for Eliza and Angelica's husband. Maria, well, Maria was purely physical. They were just screwing buddies. Both of them were stressed, and consensually used each other for blowing off steam.

But not once, had Alex ever felt like this. His chest tight, heart thumping, head woozy. And it wasn’t the booze. He had drank this much before and felt nothing like this. But if it wasn’t the alcohol, what was it?

John threw his second sock in the hamper and smiled up at him.

“You’re officially de-shoed and de-socked, good sir,” he announced proudly.

Al grinned. “Hooray! I feel so freeeeee!”

John chuckled. He kneeled up and placed his hands on his friend’s knees, meeting him eye to eye. “You should get some rest, Al. “

Alex stared directly into John’s hazel-green eyes. They were so gentle, so kind. There was that stupid flutter again. _Holy shit_ , Alex thought, _it’s him. It’s fucking John. That’s wha-, who’s causing it._

Alex’s instincts told him what he wanted to do. But he was scared. Scared of these new feelings and urges. Scared of what this all meant for his friendship with John.

Alex was frozen with his mouth open, a statue of utter anxiety. John looked at him confused, brow furrowed.

“Al? You alright? Hello?”

Alex couldn’t stop thinking about how cute John’s worried face was. Or how cute he was in general. His heart was thumping out of his chest now. Alex’s usually calm head was clouded with urges. Consequences faded to the background as feelings moved to the front.

“Hello?” John said, waving a hand in front of his friend’s face.

Alex snapped back to reality. He make the conscious decision to not be indecisive anymore. He hated being like that anyway.

“Screw it,” he whispered.

Alex placed both hands on either sides of his friend’s lovely freckled face, and kissed John Laurens.

John’s eyes went wider than saucer plates. Alex’s were squeezed shut. He tasted beer on John’s soft lips, with a hint of peanuts. _He was snacking on those at the bar_ , Alex remembered. Their mouths didn’t move, just frozen in a pretty chaste kiss.

After what felt like forever, but in reality was only a few seconds, they broke apart. They stared at each other with rapidly blinking eyes. Alex’s hands slowly dropped away, running over John’s shoulders to fall at his own sides. John looked like he’d been smacked in the face. There was a strange mix of fear and awe in him.

“John...” Alex whispered.

His friend surged forward, grabbed the back of Alex’s head with two hands, and crashed their lips together. Unlike Alex’s kiss, John’s was forceful and passionate, full with want and need. Alex gasped in surprised, but quickly melted into the heat of it. He moved his lips against John’s fervently. He felt John’s tongue reach into his mouth and move along the inside. It was wet and warm and comforting. He slowly traced against Alex’s teeth. Alex wove his hands into John’s thick curly hair, pulling it slightly. John moaned in his mouth, moving a hand down his neck, which felt like fire on Alex’s sensitive skin.

John pressed himself closer to Alex. Close enough Alex could feel his hard muscled chest against his own. He was kneeling in between Alex’s legs still. He ground his thigh against Alex’s groin, making the other man gasp and groaned. Ripples of pleasure radiated through his entire being. _That feels so goddamn good_ , Alex thought. He kissed John harder, and gripped at his waist.

Alex pushed John’s shirt up, desperate to feel more of him. John moaned more as Alex’s fingers danced across his skin. John ceased kissing his mouth and moved to his throat. John trailed sucks and kisses up his friend’s throat. Alex’s eyes rolled back in his skull as he let out a long, guttural moan.

“John, I-” Alex’s speech was cut off by his own moan as John bit the skin of his neck, right above his collar bone.

 _That’s gonna leave a mark_ , Alex thought. _Not that it matters right now_.

Alex pushed up John’s charcoal shirt further, trailing his fingers as he went. John moved away and stood up, much to Alex’s disappointment. But it was only so John could grab his own grey t-shirt and pull it over his head. His muscles were well defined but not bulky.

 _How have I never noticed how hot he is?_ Alex’s thoughts became even more jumbled with every passing moment. John’s green eyes were half lidded in lust drunkenness, but there was a light in them that Alex had never seen before. A certain kind of joy. It sent Alex’s chest into another rapid flutter. Quick as lightning, John reached down to the hem of Alex’s v-neck. He shivered under John’s touch, and quickly lifted his arms as John pulled the shirt over his head.

John leaned down in another bruising kiss, weaving his thin fingers in Alex’s hair. Fiery pleasure built up in the pit of Alex’s stomach. That burning ache for a particular person’s touch. He hadn’t felt it since Eliza, and never this intensely.

Alex scooted backwards on the bed, gripping John’s shoulders to drag him down with him. They ended up horizontal on the mattress. John threw both of his strong, toned legs over Alex’s sides, straddling him as he hovered above. His hands held Alex’s neck, with Alex’s hand moved up and down his back. They continued kissing. Kissing in that wet, sloppy, passionate way that made the world melt away. Alex nipped at his bottom lip playfully, causing John to smile a bit between kisses. Alex could _feel_ his smiles. It was amazing and beautiful and sexy all at once.

The men simultaneously ground their pelvises against each other. The sandpaper sound of denim against denim filled the room. Friction built between them. Alex could feel it in his core, knowing that need for release was coming soon.

Like psychic magic, John knew exactly what to do. Unlike Maria, Alex was completely in sync with his friend. John reached down towards their jeans. With one nimble hand, he undid Alex’s jeans, pulling the zipper with ease. Alex wiggled out of his confining leg cages, a barrier between him and John he desperately wanted to be rid of, with only a little help from John, who pulled them off and tossed them away. With laboured, anticipatory breaths, he furiously unbuttoned his Levi jeans. His chest was slick with sweat, and his thick hair was tangled from Alex grabbing at it.

He was panting, sweaty, and wide eyed. And Alex had never been more attracted to someone in his entire life.

John threw away his own pants, and leaned back down to latch his lips back on Alex’s neck. His knee was grinding against Alex’s groin, eliciting gasps and moans. John’s tongue ran across his sensitive skin. His hand encompassed the left side of Alex’s head, while his right one reach further south. When John gripped him, Alex felt all breath escape his lungs. Gas exchange was not a possibility anymore. His brain was far too foggy and muddled to send signals to breath.

John worked him out of his boxers, throwing away the loose shorts. Alex frantically pushed down John’s. Both of them were naked, bare to each other and the world. And they didn’t give a damn

John let go of Alex’s neck and took to moving his lips down the other man’s chest. He pecked his way down between Alex’s pectorals. He spent extra time on his firm stomach, seemingly savouring his skin. Alex kept both his hands firmly in John’s hair. He gasped when Alex pulled his hair. Seemed to be a thing he liked. This pulling by Alex only made John move down his body faster.

His mouth enveloped Alex’s manhood entirely. If Alex felt breathless before, he was sure he was drowning now. His eyes rolled back in his skull. John moved ever so slowly, drawing out the pleasure, taking his time to make Alex feel as much as possible. His other hand tightly held Alex’s side. Alex’s breath was quick and moan filled. His pleasure was building and building and he felt his release approaching.

“John,” he whispered, “I’m...I’m, close...”

Much to his disappointment, John let him go. He looked down at John with annoyed confusion, but the beautiful man had a gorgeous devilish grin. He licked and spit in his hand, then rubbed the saliva on himself. He scooted back up and stared right into Alex’s eyes. Alex felt like John was burrowing into his very soul. He smiled sweetly, no hint of lust in his grin. There was something in there Alex felt like he recognised, but he didn’t want to assume.

John kissed him again. Painfully drawn out now, instead of frantic and passionate like moments earlier. He sucked on Alex’s bottom lip, pulling it then letting it snap back slightly. He traced a finger down Alex’s jaw line to touch his chin. But Alex felt his other digits near a place never before touched by another person. He gasped sharply as John pushed into him slowly, though he quickly withdrew. He pressed something else against his friend. Alex vigorously nodded for him to proceed. There was nothing else he wanted more at that moment.

Alex gasped then groaned in John’s mouth as he entered him. It was like nothing Alex had ever experienced before. Receiving was so very different than giving. He kissed John fiercely, burying his short nails into the sides his neck. John matched him in his passion, pressing even closer. Alex moved his hips to meet John’s slow thrusts. He moved a foot up and down John’s well toned leg. Lightning danced between their skin as he rubbed his calves. John started getting faster, breathing becoming ragged in Alex’s mouth. He broke away from Alex’s lips, but kept their foreheads touching. His eyes were still closed.

“God, Alex,” he whispered, running his fingers against his cheek. “I love you. I love you, so fucking much.”

Alex was drowning in too much ecstasy to fully register John’s words. They washed in and over him, nestling itself in his subconscious memory. But he was too distracted to reply or do anything about it.

That pool of fire kept building in Alex’s groin. It burned brighter and bolder with every movement John made. Alex gripped his shoulder blades with so much force he feared breaking the other man’s bones. But it only made John go faster and pant harder. John pushed Alex close to the edge. And with one more crushing, passionate kiss and hard thrust, Alex was a goner.

“Oh...jesus...” Alex moaned out.

Fireworks, explosions, tidal waves of pleasure. Every sort of incredible sensation all at once was happening in his brain. He arched up to meet John halfway. His mouth was wide open in utter euphoria. He felt the characteristic wetness on his stomach. John finished as well, just as strongly. Experiencing their climax together only made it feel even more incredible. Alex completely lost track of how long the sex high lasted, but when it sadly faded, he was laying there in a tingly haze.

John panted slowly as he calmed down. He was collapsed on Alex, sweaty bodies still pressed together and head face down next to his. Alex could feel John’s arousal soften inside him. They separated and John rolled to the side. His lids were heavy with his own post coital tiredness. He was sinking deeper and deeper into sleep.

Like on automatic, Alex walked to his bathroom to clean up. He gripped the sink and blinked rapidly. He looked like crap. Blood shot eyes, tangled oily hair, and a dirty lower half. But he felt pretty damn great. Never in a million years did he think he’d ever want this. However he couldn’t object to loving the experience.

Alex wetted a piece of toilet paper and wiped off the results of his mind shattering orgasm in the front, and John’s on the back. He tossed the paper in the trash basket. One urination later and Alex felt better.

When he re-entered the room, John was sprawled naked across the mattress, snoring softly. His mouth hung open. Alex smiled and sighed. He crawled in next to him, pulling up the thin sheet to cover them. He nestled into the crook of John’s neck, threw an arm across his chest, and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

 The light of day was an unwelcome guest in Alex’s room. He groaned as the sun beamed in the window. He had a slight headache, but nothing debilitating. His gummy eyes slowly opened. A blurry image was in his view. He initially thought it was Maria, with the curly hair and tan skin. But Maria didn’t have freckles and a flat chest.

Alex’s vision came into focus. John was still peacefully snoring. He’d turned on his side in his sleep, moving closer to Alex and placing a hand on his neck. He was smiling in his sleep. Alex sighed quietly.

_He looks so happy_

Alex moved closer and held his waist tighter. John rustled slightly as he started to awaken. His soft green eyes slowly focused on Alex’s face. Alex smiled at him.

“Hey,” he whispered to John.

John’s eyes went wide with utter terror. His jaw went slack.

“Shit!” He whisper yelled. “Shit, shit, shit, shit!”

He pushed himself away towards the edge of the bed. He sat on the edge, feet on the floor, with his back turned to Alex.

Alex’s brow furrowed and he sat up to stare at the panicked man.

“John, what’s wrong?” he asked.

“Crap on pancakes, this is not how things should’ve happened. I’ve fucked up so bad,” he muttered.

“What the hell are you talking about John?!”

John took a deep breath and twisted his head to look at Alex. His face was blank, but emotion was obviously struggling to break through.

“Alex,” he said in a monotone, “what happened with us last night was just a drunken mistake. That’s all.”

Alex glared at John. He was trying to dismiss. Alex wasn’t going to damn well let him.

“Bullshit,” he growled. “Neither of us were drunk. Tipsy, sure. But not stupid, judgement impaired drunk. I’ve seen you drink three times as much and still be able to recite the entire Independence Day speech with perfect diction off by heart.”

John turned away again, leg shaking restlessly. “Well it must’ve been strong beer, because I-I don’t remember anything.” John’s voice was shaky and nervous.

“More bullshit. You definitely remember _everything_ , and so do I.”

John straightened up and went stiff. Alex couldn’t see it, but John was biting his lip, almost hard enough to draw blood. Alex knew John understood.

“Everything?” he squeaked out.

“Yeah, John,” Alex said softly. “Everything. So tell me, did you really mean it?”

John took a slow, deep breath, then relaxed slightly with a long sigh.

“Yeah,” he whispered. “I did, Al.”

Alex sat up enough to kneel behind his friend. “For how long?”

John sighed deeply again, fingers fidgeting. “I don’t know the exact moment. I mean, I’ve always known about my inclination towards the same sex. But growing up in South Carolina with a family like mine, I’ve learned to hide it well. I didn’t plan to break that streak here. But then...” John stalled with another sigh. “Then I saw you. And sure I was immediately attracted. But physically, that was all. Then I started to get to know you, and you...you were just so amazing. Every time you spoke, the room glowed with your presence. Your passion and zeal were awe inspiring. I told you, I don’t know the exact moment my feelings started. But at some point, it hit me, like a tonne of bricks. I was head over heels for you, and had been for awhile. Madly, hopelessly, helplessly in love.”

Alex moved a bit closer. “John, why didn’t you ever say anything?”

John finally turned around. A couple of tears trailed down his cheeks, hitting the corners of his firmly pressed lips. He looked like he was in so much pain. This really _had_ been twisting and writhing inside him for years.

“Because as I was unknowingly falling in love with you, I also became your best friend. You trusted and cared for me so much. Our friendship was amazing. I couldn’t selfishly destroy it for you by admitting my feelings. So I kept my mouth shut and buried what I felt. I watched as you fell in love with Eliza, then as you intellectually flirted with Angelica, then as you "blew off steam" with Maria, and said nothing. Because I knew you were happy. It was better, for both of our sakes.”

John shifted his body to the side, and weakly gripped Alex’s right hand. He stared unblinkingly into Alex’s eyes.

“And I’m so sorry, Al. I spent years protecting you from myself. But in one night and I’ve ruined everything. I-I’ll pack up my stuff, and I’ll go stay with Herc. He wants a roommate anyway. We can forget this ever happened, and if you never want to see me again I’ll honour it, I promise. I-”

“John stop, ple-”

John was shaking his head frantically. “No it’s ok Alex. I’ll be ok. We can both move on, and we’ll never see each other again, and just forge-”

John ceased speaking. He couldn’t talk with Alex kissing him. It was an intense, passionate, powerful kiss, meant to get a very clear message across. He gripped either side of John’s face and John’s eyes were wide with shock, just like their first kiss the night before. When Alex let go, he breathed a long, ragged, breath. John blinked rapidly in confusion.

“I’m not sure how I’m supposed to interpret that,” he mumbled.

Alex chuckled. “Was I unclear?”

“You mean...that...you...”

“Love you, you rambling mess of a beautiful man. I’ve loved you for years too. Only I’ve always confused it with friendship and companionship. Until last night, that is.”

John’s eyes were filled with nervous hope. Like he was expecting Ashton Kutcher to jump out any second to reveal all this as a prank.

“You’re not pulling my leg, right?”

Alex giggled. “In no world would I ever joke about this.” Alex tapped his forehead to John’s, locking eyes. “I love you, John. Fuck, I’m _in_ love with you. So you didn’t ruin anything, dear Laurens. You made it a thousand times better, for the both of us.”

John giggled himself, but it was in relief. A couple more tears leaked out of his eyes, but it was with happiness. He was gripping both of Alex’s hands tightly. They stared at each other, with so much love and joy, they felt like they’d burst.

Alex leaned in and kissed him again. The kiss wasn’t experimental or passionate, but rather loving. Their mutual feelings came across clearly in the sensation of their lips touching. When they pulled apart, they were still grinning.

John felt so unbelievably happy. All his fears and anxiety faded away, melted by Alex’s warmth. Alex now had something he never knew he wanted. This sort of love, built on friendship, rather than romanticism, or intelligence, or pure pleasure, was new to him. And now, his heart felt like it was going to explode.

John was right, after all. It _was_ a good idea to take a break sometimes.

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this on a whim. Next thing I know it's 9 pages long. Wow, literally the longest fanfic I've ever written. Hope you liked it! And noticed the Hamilton references I tried to worked in ;)


End file.
